ronnaandbeverlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Glickman
Jordan is Ronna's son and only child. He is in the directors program at Tisch. In Episode 1: Julie Klausner, Beverly describes Ronna's son Jordan as a goth, and Ronna explains that he's an artist, he wears a little eyeliner sometimes. Beverly mutters that he's a gay goth. Beverly says the graduate film he made was one of the most disturbing cinematic experiences she's ever experienced. It was like the Nuremberg trials, she says. Ronna says he did a wonderful short film, shot it in black and white. In Episode 2: Paul F. Tompkins, Beverly asks about Jordan's plans for the summer, and Ronna says Jordan is terrific. He's going to do a cycling tour in France in August. Beverly says it's doesn't surprise her that Jordan is pursuing testicles this summer. Ronna says he is pursuing trying to prevent testicular cancer. Beverly says she just means that Jordan likes man parts sometimes. Ronna says it's natural that a man would want to keep his own parts healthy. In Episode 3: Justin Kirk, Beverly asks how Jordan is doing over the summer. Jordan is doing great. He is doing an internship in New York and then going on his Lance Armstrong cycling tour in August, visiting vineyards in France, wine tasting, raising money. Beverly asks if he's coming to visit. Ronna says of course, he's coming for the 4th. Beverly asks if he can check Beverly's computer. Ronna says to ask him herself. Ronna later tells a story about how when Jordan was a small baby, they took him to Mount Washington, and he was bit on the face by black flies. He was bleeding. Beverly interjects that he wears mascara now. Ronna explains that he's artistic. In Episode 4: Paul Feig, when they're discussing Paul Feig's filmmaking, Ronna points out that Jordan is top of his class at NYU. Jordan's at Tisch. Later, when the conversation moves to the fact that Paul Feig is an only child, Ronna says that for some, that can mean poor socialization. Jordan is an only child, and he's terrific. Beverly says he's a goth. Ronna replies saying he's very artistic. He wears a little eyeliner, he's wearing a waistcoat, he's not wearing a waistcoat, he's wearing sneakers, he's wearing some sort of a European sneaker with a Velcro. He likes to shop. While Ronna is describing this, Beverly is muttering softly about how Jordan has dark eyes, looks like a heroin addict, black, jet black. It's hard to make out what she's saying. Near the end of the interview with Feig, Ronna asks when Paul Feig will be shooting next, because Jordan needs three-month lead time to work on the film. When Feig asks whether Ronna sees him being a P.A., she says he'll be Feig's personal assistant on set. Feig says he already has one. At the end of the episode, in a brief discussion about the vast assortment of ice cream in Ronna's freezer, Ronna mentions that Jordan loves cookie dough and rocky road. In Episode 5: Nick Kroll, there is a lot of discussion about Jordan. First, First, when Kroll is talking about his comedic influences, he asks whether Ronna and Beverly watch The Daily Show with Jon Stewart. Ronna replies that she watches here and there. Her son Jordan, who's terrific, 20 years old, he's at Tisch, he sends her a clip, whatever's relevant. Ronna wants to be involved in his life so she watches it. But she can't take 30 minutes of it. Beverly doesn't like The Daily Show. She finds Jon Stewart too smug, like he's so smart. Nick later asks about Jordan. Ronna says he's doing so many terrific things, they don't have time to get into the list. ("Get it?" Beverly says under her breath, "Doing things"?) Ronna continues that he is doing so terrific. He's doing an internship. Nick says that Beverly is rolling her eyes. Beverly says he's a goth. Ronna replies that he's not a goth. He's artistic. He wears a little eyeliner. He lives in New YOrk. He does what they do. His hair's black one week, brown the next, it's got gold tips the next, who knows. (Beverly says under her breath that he's like Twilight.) Ronna's continuing to talk over Beverly's muttering saying that sometimes Jordan wears a waistcoat, he doesn't wear a waistcoat. He's very fashion forward. He's currently doing an internship, which is wonderful, at the Weinstein company. (Some disagreement follows between Ronna and Beverly about whether their company used to be called Miramax or Miralax.) Ronna continues that he's doing a month there and then going to France on a cycling tour for Live Strong. He's going to raise money, bicycle through the French countryside, they go from vineyard to vineyard. 100 miles a day, 50 miles a day, whatever it is, all the while raising money for cancer. Nick expresses surprise that a goth would do that. Ronna says again that he's not a goth. She explains that Beverly is making a blanket statement about people who happen to have a more original idea about fashion. Beverly says that Jordan bleached his face skin. Ronna objects strenuously and says he did not bleach his skin, he's not Michael Jackson. Beverly replies with "Not yet." Nick asks whether Jordan lives downtown. Ronna replies that he's in NYU housing on Washington Square Park. Nick asks whether she's met his friends. Ronna says of course she has, she's very involved. He has a wonderful group of friends. Beverly is muttering about how they're like a gang, like a rave gang, she saw one of them with a pacifier around his neck one time. Nick says like gay warriors. Ronna is continuing to talk about Jordan's friends and says Jordan has one friend in particular. She explains that Jordan is in the directors program at Tisch. After a brief diversion, Nick steers the conversation back to talking about Jordan and asks about Ronna's statement that Jordan has one friend in particular. Ronna says Jordan has one particular friend who's his collaborator. You're a director, you need a cinematographer, she explains. Beverly says under her breath that he's black, it's a guy. Ronna talks simultaneously, explaining that the relationship between a director and a cinematographer is the most important relationship on set. Nick asks whether they spend a lot of time together. They do. His name is Herve, he's a Cuban Jew from Miami, very tall, thin. Nick asks whether they are dating. Beverly replies under her breath, very quietly, "I think so." Ronna asks what Nick means -- whether he means they're dating people. She asks incredulously whether they have time to meet girls. They're out shooting movies. Nick asks whether they've ever tried to set up Rachelle and Jordan. Ronna dismisses him, saying they grew up together. Beverly says it was a disaster, she begged for them to go the prom together. Jordan ended up going stag. He went with a group of friends. Of men, Beverly says. Ronna insists there were both girls and boys together. Ronna says she bought Jordan a gorgeous Hugo Boss tuxedo. Nick asks, what about Jordan and Lainie? Beverly says never in a million years. Ronna says Jordan is very aesthetic. He's very concerned with aesthetics. Lainie is not. Beverly says that Lainie looks like a pile of laundry walking around. Beverly confesses that Lainie does have a crush on Jordan. She always has. (Ronna is resistant to discuss it. It's not fair to Lainie and not fair to Jordan, because it puts a burden on him). Laine was really was in love with Jordan from as soon as when she knew what a boy was, Beverly explains. They used to play naked in the dirt and take a bath together. Ronna says that he was a very kind child. Beverly tells Ronna she doesn't understand girls. In Episode 7: Andy Richter, Ronna says that Jordan will be home in a couple of days from France. Then she'll pack him up and send him back to NYU. She hates she only has him for five days, but she goes to New York to visit him. [Will fill with more information, including information about his collaborators.] Glickman, Jordan